1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of a pipe structure of an air conditioner pipe of an electric compressor.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to a conventional electric compressor having an inverter circuit for an air conditioner mounted in an engine compartment of a vehicle, the inverter circuit having an electric switching element, a capacitor, etc. is hermetically accommodated in an inverter case, so that the inverter circuit is protected from impact caused by a collision. One example of the conventional electric compressor is shown in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-190525.
In a conventional electric compressor, a high voltage connector to which a high voltage harness is connected projects from an upper surface of an inverter case. The high voltage connector is operable to attach and detach the high voltage harness from the inverter case. During a head-on collision, a radiator or a fan shroud that is forced rearwards from the front of the vehicle comes in contact with the high voltage connector, which may damage the high voltage connector.